


THE RETURN OF HAN SOLO      Chapt.  10

by StarWars1977



Category: STAR WARS During THE FORCE AWAKENS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: Han is on his way to a place where he can continue healing.





	THE RETURN OF HAN SOLO      Chapt.  10

THE RETURN OF HAN SOLO Chapt. 10

 

Han gazed into the milling cantina crowd. Who was that being? He became aware of the hair prickling on the back of his neck…a time worn warning he never ignored. He pocketed the chit, drained the rest of his drink and, placing his hand over his holster, made his way out of the cantina…walking north….to where the ship was promised to be. Maybe there’d be time later to do some investigating about the one who said he known him since birth. 

He could see the beginning of dawn; the sun rising on this side of Ord Mantell. The pink sun slowly being covered over by dark storm clouds; purple lightning passing between the clouds.

Han sped up his gate, looking for the Blue Comet Cantina….catching sight, he walked behind the building…the ship about three hundred meters further. Looking around the area as he approached the ship…watching to see if anyone would stop him.

Upon reaching the mid-sized star ship…Han found the hatchway access button, and entered, locked it behind him. Going to the cockpit, he scanned over the instrumentation. 

Powering up, Han switched on the navi-puter and screen. A loud clap of thunder rolled across  
the sky above the ship.

Han smiled, seemed like thunder and the blast of proton charges sounded alike.

Pulling the yoke, the ship rose, turned and climbed into space. Han checked the screen….  
glancing at the empty co pilot seat…he missed Chewbacca, it felt so unnatural flying alone after being with the Wookiee for so long. 

Checking the readout screen..he decided where to go. He couldn’t kid himself…he did need those extra couple of weeks to get his strength back. 

Punching in the coordinates, he figured he’d be at his destination in about thirty-two space hours.  
He didn’t want to hyperspace it…wanted time to think…to plan what to say to those who believed him dead. 

After setting the auto-pilot, Han settled back further in the pilot’s seat, getting more comfortable…intending to get some sleep.  
*****

Walking back to the cockpit from the galley, a cup of steaming java in his hand, Han glanced over the screen readout…he’d be at his destination in about half a ship’s hour.

Sitting back in the pilot’s seat, placing the cup on the flight console, Han mused over how he’d  
greet the ones who might have already been told he was dead.   
*****

The console alarm sounded, indicating an approach to the planet…Kashyyyk. Han worked the controls and entered the coordinates to land at his familiar spot. Gliding over the trees, he smiled. In the daylight, it didn’t look much different from earlier years. A few more huts; indicating more of the Wookiee population. Slowing for approach, a frown knit his brow….there was something…some kind of plant,* growing right in the middle of the landing area he’d always used. He swooped over the area again, he’d have to land nearby.

Bringing the ship lower for set down, Han guided the vessel as close to ‘his’ spot as possible, the power exhaust blowing the tree canopies nearly to the ground.

Han methodically went through the steps to power down, then exited the ship. Walking toward the pathway he knew would lead him to Chewbacca’s hut, he circled his old landing spot, eyeing the plant…which he recognized as a Star-Bloom tree sapling. He stopped, realizing that Chewbacca must have planted that, in his landing spot on Kashyyyk. He took a deep, emotional breath, then started down the path; a few places along the way overgrown with grass, the taller vines and limbs slapping against his jacket as he passed.

Moving down the well-worn path to where Chewbacca’s tree home was, Han mentally rehearsed what he would say.

***   
Reaching the foot ladder that led up to Chewbacca’s home, he listened for any noise coming from the hut…..all was quiet. Grabbing a handhold, he began climbing the rungs. At the landing…he hesitated…looked around, then knocked on the door.  
*****

(THE WOOKIEE LANGUAGE HAS BEEN TRANSLATED FOR THE READER)

Malla set down the weaving she had been doing and made her way to the door. 

She opened the door…her mouth flying open in shock.. “It can’t be!” She exclaimed, her eyes wide in recognition, then sagged in a faint.

Han moved quickly and caught under her arms to keep her from hitting the floor. He leaned her against the wall, then shut the door and began slapping her wrist. “Malla, Malla.”

She roused, looking up into Han’s face. “Han….my handsome one.”**

Han smiled at her nickname for him. “It is me Malla. Think you can make it to the chair?”

With Han’s help, she rose, and moved slowly to the chair and sat down.

“How? Chewbacca told me you were killed…by your son, Ben.” She fanned herself with  
the hem of her apron.

Han sat in the chair next to her, taking her hand in his. “I fell through a vent..a doctor on that  
facility found me and saved my life. I was taken to a hospital, had some surgery and therapy.  
I need a few weeks to fully recuperate and thought to come here. Hope I am welcome.”

Malla raised her hand to caress Han’s cheek. “You know you are always welcome here. Wait  
until Chewbacca get home and sees you.” She smiled, over the initial shock.

Taking a deep, relaxing breath, Malla asked. “Would you like some tea? Something to eat?”  
She noticed his features, a little gaunt. She’d fill him out.

Han nodded, seeing a little more gray in Malla’s fur…they were all aging. “If you’ll put a little something stronger in it.”

“Won‘t take a moment.” She moved to the cooking room and put water on to boil, then getting a woven plate from the wall cabinet, chose some fruit and other foods to place on it.

Han leaned back in the chair, stretching his legs, closed his eyes and admitted to himself he was tired.  
*****  
“It’s ready.” Malla called from the eating table.

Han rose from the chair and walked to the eating room. Malla was just pouring the tea into  
wooden cups…then poured something into Han’s cup from a small, brown bottle…something Chewbacca shared with other male Wookiees when they came to visit.

The Corellian sat and took a long drink from his cup. Malla watched from her chair as she  
sipped her tea…enjoying the wonder of Han being alive…being here at their home.

“Chewbacca should be here soon.” Malla told Han. 

Han smiled, anxious to see his old friend.

 

*From my story published here; BY ANOTHER NAME 

** From my story published here: NEVER WITHOUT YOU

 

MORE TO COME…..August 3rd.


End file.
